


⚡ He is ... Midoriya Izuku?!

by Animelover2435



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover2435/pseuds/Animelover2435
Summary: I think this could be very funny in the future with many different ways it can go. let me know if you want more of this in the future.





	⚡ He is ... Midoriya Izuku?!

**Author's Note:**

> I think this could be very funny in the future with many different ways it can go. let me know if you want more of this in the future.

                                                                                                    _ **Skulls POV**_

There is fire, destruction, screaming people and fighting. looking all around me there are people fighting using weird powers and in strange clothes that looked like costumes. I look to the left and see a dual colored boy wearing a suit that is half covered in ice fighting a being made of shadows with yellow eyes.

The shadow says something to the dual colored boy and he is turning to face me with a panicked look on his face. I am opening my mouth to ask what’s wrong when I then see something coming at me from the corner of my eye. Before I can fully turn to face the threat, my world erupts with an all-consuming pain and my world goes black and then white.

Then I wake up to see my plain normal room at the Arcobaleno mansion with its nice purple walls that look wrong and bare like they should be covered in posters, but that’s impossible I have never been in to posters before or at least I think I’ve never been interested.

It’s hard to tell when you can’t remember anything from your life before waking up in the hospital with massive damage to all your body like me. They had said I was lucky to be alive, but I did not feel very lucky since one year later after leaving the hospital I became an Arcobaleno.

“Ugh my head is pounding and what was with that strange dream?” I ask myself while shaking my head to clear up some of the fog that was clouding my head.

“I wonder why I had such a crazy dream though, it’s not often that I have dreams like that.” I say as I get up out of bed and go about doing my morning routine.

“All right now let’s feed Oodako and then go get something to eat myself!” I say after I am done getting ready for the day.

On my way to the door I suddenly feel like I am forgetting something very important. That’s when I realized that today was my day to cook and if I wanted Reborn-Senpai to not kill me I would need to hurry and get started on the food.

As I run away down the hall towards the kitchen I do not notice red lines that spark appearing on my legs for a split second before they disappear like they were never there in the first place. I get to the kitchen in record time and decide to make pancakes since they are Yuni’s favorite breakfast food.

As I am making the batter for the pancakes I start making or getting everyone’s favorite drinks ready. There’s coffee for Reborn, Colonnello, and Lal, oolong tea for Fon, strawberry milk for Viper, regular milk for Yuni, and water for me and Verde.

After I am done getting everything ready and the table set up I hear movement coming from upstairs. Someone was up and by the sounds of it getting the others up to. They would be coming down the stairs on their way to the kitchen to join him for breakfast soon.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚡ _Animelover2435 | Boku No Hero Academia_


End file.
